


From Raw to Medium Well

by MarikotheCure



Category: Food Fantasy
Genre: Also Sandwich. Sandwich is being a good boy and helping, F/M, I told myself I wasn't gonna get a crush on a literal food item but here we are, Red Wine gets mentioned a few times but he's not in this I haven't rolled him yet, There's really no plot it's just FeMC thinking about Steak's huge soft spot for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarikotheCure/pseuds/MarikotheCure
Summary: To Fallen Angels, he's a demon. To Red Wine, he's a rival. To the other Food Souls, he's kinda scary. And to their Master Attendant...





	From Raw to Medium Well

**Author's Note:**

> The Master Attendant doesn't have their own name, so I gave mine one. Meet Colette Taffer, a workaholic bosslady who did NOT sign up for these world-saving mobage shenanigans. But hey, at least she got a husbento out of it.

Apparently, Steak is supposed to be intimidating.

And it was much more of a shock than it should've been, if she really thought about it. He's a Food Soul made for fighting, all curly horns and sharp swords, war coursing through his veins like blood.

But intimidating? Him?

There's just no way.

Intimidating guys didn't fret and fuss over your health and happiness, dragging you into a free corner of Two Loose Nuts (your restaurant that will surely fall apart without you), plate of fresh bacon wraps in hand and insisting that you need a proper meal, because a serving of fries just won't do and Rice can handle managing the shipments for fifteen minutes.

_“But we just got into Nevras, there's so much to do!”_

_“And it will be there after you've eaten. Please Master Attendant--”_

_“Colette.”_

_“Master Colette. How are you going to lead us if you're passed out from hunger?”_

So it was easy, for a while, for Colette not to see that side of him. He wore a different face around her, letting the softer, more tender parts of his personality shine through.

_'Would that make the angry parts of him the bone? Or does it mean the soft parts of him are the fat...?'_

You don't know whether or not your chef's brain causes you to think up weird metaphors like that, or that's just something people who spend a lot of time around Food Souls do. A part of you wants to ask Olivia, but you just know she'll laugh at you.

But seriously, it was almost like they were two different Food Souls. “If Red Wine even looks at me wrong I'll gut him like a fish!” Steak and “Master Attendant please bundle up before you head to the Academy, you'll make yourself sick!” Steak that she knew, that she saw.

And really, she knew they were the same. It was just hard for her to wrap her head around, that someone that could be so vicious on the battlefield would be so sweet with her.

Just Colette, a girl who bought a restaurant and named it after an airplane, who worked too hard and slept too little, and who had apparently uncovered some sort of Fallen Angel conspiracy when all she wanted to do was make food that people might like.

_'A lot of people think I'm pretty great, apparently.'_

Steak was just one of the Souls who'd managed to stand out.

_'But it's not like I'm complaining.'_

Colette stared down at the papers on the table, pencil in one hand, and a fresh bacon wrap in the other. She was trying to level up a new skill: Eat a proper lunch and balance your checkbook at the same time. 

Across the room, the subject of her thoughts helped Sandwich haul empty crates out of the hot new cafe that was growing beyond her wildest dreams, every day.

To Fallen Angels, he's a demon. To Red Wine, he's a rival. To the other Food Souls, he's kinda scary.

_'But to me...'_

Across the room, their eyes meet.

_"This body, this heart, and this sword in my hands, shall be forever loyal to you!"_

To his Master Attendant, Steak is nothing less than a knight in shining armor.


End file.
